


Switching Brothers

by Eevee5doc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Archangel Dean Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, Gen, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Michael (Supernatural), Season/Series 05, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee5doc/pseuds/Eevee5doc
Summary: God Amusingly switches The Winchester brother's bodies to his two eldest Archangel sons. Michael switches bodies with Dean and Lucifer switches bodies with Sam. Archangels are human. Humans are now Archangels.





	1. To Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> Freaky Friday situation prompt, AU.

The cage spills open in a blinding white light.  
"Let's go," Dean is dragging Sam towards the door.  
The door slams closed.  
They’re trapped with no way out, their vision gets white and then…  
Both brothers flinch and blink as their eyes adjust once more, they’re disoriented, they glance around their surroundings. The older brother looks to his left to see a woman and a man on the left side of the plane in their seats. The younger brother looks towards the head rest in front of him with a screen showing an animated little devil, he scrunched up his eyebrows in distaste. What was with the horns, he does not have horns.  
…  
The two brothers glare at the respective things they first notice. Michael stared at the couple like if he stared hard enough they would tell him what the fuck is going on. Lucifer think so too as he stares at the animated screen. And then suddenly a big white light explodes, the plane shakes and air bags fall down.  
The two brothers yell and cling to one another for dear life as the plane free falls. When the plane starts stabilizing and the pilot in the ear com assures the passengers that they’re not going to die, the two brothers continue to cling to one another like a life line, they need the comfort as they realize their small insignificance of their human bodies and how easily they could have just died.  
'You’re in a plane about thirty thousand feet in the air, for all that is Holy,' thought Michael. 'Why am I terrified of the fact that I am thousands of feet up in the sky?' Michael clutched at his arm rest and started humming.  
“Are you humming AC/DC?” Lucifer asked surprised.  
“It helps,” Michael says as continues to hum AC/DC for some strange reason. How the hell did he even know this tune?  
Lucifer was also in that line of thought.  
How did he know that tune Michael was humming was AC/DC.  
The flight attendants start buzzing around trying to make sure everyone was okay, a flight attendant just glanced at Michael and Lucifer clutching at each other’s hands with a raised eye brow at their hand holding, but noticing that they were fine, she passes by to check on her other passengers.  
At her leave Lucifer and Michael finally take notice at their entangled hand and they flinch away from each other, trying to keep their distance while they sat next to each other.  
Lucifer stared at Michael in disgust, thinking he was just some human, but then Lucifer’s brain supplied with a memory. This man sitting next to him was his vessels’ brother Dean Winchester.  
Wait.  
How did he know that!?  
Now around this time Michael was having the same thought process as his brain also supplied him the name of the man sitting next to him. Sam Winchester his brother’s vessel.  
It then finally dawned on them, as they sat there looking over the memories of the bodies they inhabited, that the two were in some Freaky Friday situation. They were human now, not an archangel, but he was Dean Winchester, this identity crisis was giving Michael a headache, because he knew he was the Archangel Michael.  
Right?  
Lucifer took his identity crisis and Sam’s human memories with a glare and he sat in his seat and spoke confidently.  
“I am Lucifer.”  
Michael gaps at Lucifer and Lucifer stares at Michael and tells him with a scowl.  
“I am Lucifer,” this time Lucifer says it to assure himself, as he gestures at himself aggressively.  
“I am Michael,” Michael responds, because even he needed the reasurance.  
…  
They both blankly stare at each other for a whole minute as they digest that information.  
…  
“What!?” They react violently each standing up trying to get as far away from each other.  
“Sir. Please sit down and put on your seatbelt,” an attendant scolds them down, these men were making this situation worse, they had managed to calm the passengers they did not need anything to escalate any more panic, no this plane need to get down on the ground.  
With the sight of this stern woman both Lucifer and Michael’s brain supplied them with you better listen to this scary woman.  
They sit their ass back down.


	2. To Being an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are now Angels. It's a culture shock.

Sam felt bigger way bigger than he ever thought possible, and it didn't take him long to deduce that he was an angel. He was a multidimensional wavelength of an archangel, it seemed that archangel’s instincts where just there telling him everything he needed to know, because he had a whole grasp of what his body or what he would call his grace, telling him, he was Lucifer.  
But he wasn't Lucifer, he knew very well that he was Sam, so then instincts deduced that he had body switched with the devil and now it was informing him that he was showing too much of Lucifer’s true form, which Sam easily fixed as he shifted away from sight, using the dimensional shift that makes angels invisible to the human eye. Sam felt alien even to himself, which did cause Sam to panic, but not as much as he expected, he was seeing and feelings things in a different perspective, an Archangel’s perspective and it was game changing. It was like being blind and seeing for the first time, everything was HD and beyond even that, Sam was going through some type of culture shock because he was getting an education just by being.  
Sam felt a displacement, that was all the forewarning he got and suddenly he was in a completely different place from where he was hovering over Ilchester, Maryland. This angel knowledge or radar was telling him that he was nowhere on earth, which caused Sam to be in very high alert.  
But then something did appear on his angel alert, and it was screaming "Michael!"  
Sam stares at shock, Michael’s wings seem to ruffle in anger. They’re beautiful, full of dancing embers and warm grace, Michael seemed to recognize Lucifer, immediately, but he was Sam!  
“Lucifer!” Michael hissed.  
Sam tenses, the situation was insane, he didn't know how to deal, but as Michael comes over to him with embers at the ready for an ass whopping, Sam’s angel mind warns incoming. Angel instinct leads him, and Sam summons his grace to him to block Michael’s upcoming attack, they meet and then both archangel's push back from each other in a more safer distance from each other.  
“I don't want to fight,” Sam says as he lifts his grace in defense, no, he corrected himself, not his grace Lucifer’s, it was Lucifer's grace not his.  
“You want to destroy the world,” Michael accused.  
“No, no I don't,” Sam denies, he didn't want to destroy the world, that was Lucifer, but he was Lucifer.  
“I’M SAM!” He declared. Yelling it out seemed to assure Sam who he was, it kept the self identifying crisis he was going through at bay, he was frightened, he was confused. His human mind would want to say this was all a nightmare, but angel mojo kept amplifying everything, Michael stood frozen and stunned.  
“Sammy?” Michael asked.  
Sam freezes as it dawns on him on why Michael would be calling him Sammy. Both at the same time extend their empathy and telepathy over each other which for them felt, so very alien, but it was very normal for an angel as they both realize who the other truly is by reading each other's mind.  
“Dean,” Sam asked confused.  
“Son of a bitch,” curses Dean as he takes notes who he is at that moment, it seemed Dean had really believed he was Michael for a second.  
Dean repeats his name like a mantra, and Sam saw how frighten his brother was because of it. Sam can feel Dean’s guilt, his wings seem to imitate his brooding feelings. Dean looks at Sam about to apologize, but Sam didn't even let him finish, what Sam would call his angel hand, laid a comforting layer of grace in Dean’s angel like shoulder. He had seen Sam, and thought he was Lucifer, Dean lost it and he almost went and offed his brother.  
Dean grounded himself with the telepathic touch and looked up at his brother who was equally terrified with him, they thought together one question.  
Where are their bodies?


	3. Castiel's Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's gets revived. He also meets the Winchesters and they're Archangels now, so that's that.

Castiel knows he should be dead, Raphael had exploded his vessel to itty bitty little smatterings, and he should be dead, but he wasn’t. There was a little tick in his brain like a mental message telling him to go to this pocket dimension in the other side of the Universe. Someone was waiting for him. Castiel rushed there with hope that it was his Father, but when he got there Castiel was ready to get the fuck out because Michael and Lucifer were hugging.  
“Cas,” Michael’s happy tone froze Castiel from flight, because hold on a minute Dean was the one to give him the nickname why would Michael call him that?  
“We’re so glad to see you,” Sam said, coming closer.  
Castiel’s wings flared in a protective stand and backing up in fear, Lucifer’s grace was overwhelming, he was in the presence of two Archangels and he defected joined team free will and they both want him dead. Castiel is wondering why he isn’t dead yet and he knows he should flee, but he doesn’t.  
“Cas wait it’s not who you think it is, that’s not Lucifer and I am not Michael,” Dean hopes that Cas doesn’t flee, they need answers even though Michael’s Archangel instincts are telling him that God was involved in this body switch, Oh shit! Is Michael in his body! It finally dawns on Dean.  
“It’s me Sam and Dean,” Sam says pleadingly.  
Castiel is just ready to say that’s not possible when he then feels their open mental channels, letting him in to confirm that yes this was Sam and Dean Winchester.  
“How?”  
“Well it’s obvious that it’s God,” Sam says, as Lucifer’s instincts detect his presence on these affairs.  
“He brought me back to life.”  
“Wait you died?” Dean freaked checking Castiel over, but he was fine, with his vessel and all.  
“Are you okay,” Sam hovered worriedly.  
“I’m fine Sam,” Castiel assures, uneasily.  
Castiel is confused why would he do this, bring him back and have Dean be Michael and Sam be Lucifer, he was plenty sure because of this switch the Apocalypse was put on hold, which was good. But why this way?  
Both Dean and Sam hear Castiel’s worries and they’re weirded out about this openness of no thought being sacred, but then again, this bluntness did help them get on the same page fairly/easily, because if Dean and Sam where Michael and Lucifer. Then, who was in their bodies?  
“Cas I’m going to have you go check on our bodies, if it was what I think it is, Lucifer and Michael are running around in our bodies, and you’re the only one with a vessel to do that,” Dean orders. Castiel straightens up and preens up his wings, it was like an angel salute, and then Castiel flew away.  
“Did Cas just salute me?” he asks Sam.  
“Well, we’re Archangels, Dean. He’s compelled to follow you’re orders,” Sam says uneasily, knowing how uncomfortable Dean was in the prospect how much power he had over Cas, just because of this body switch.  
“I don’t like this Sam,” Dean says.  
“I know Dean, I know,” Sam sighs and sits down. “I guess we’re going to just wait for Cas.”  
“I guess we are.” Dean takes Sam’s incentive and he joins Sam.   
They sit and waits for Cas to come back.  
They wait for a few moments, but they just can’t keep still.  
“I know you want to talk about it,” Sam says.  
“What do you want me to say?” Dean knows where this conversation is heading, he knows it can’t end well. They had been distracted with the whole switch, and now with time in their hands the thoughts just escaped. And the Damn telepathy, no thoughts being sacred was getting on his damn nerves.  
“It’s not about what I want to hear, Dean.” Sam says mournfully.  
“Then let’s not talk about it,” Dean says, and Michael’s mental walls are up, and its hard for Sam to get a good read, but he can tell the way Dean/ Michael’s wings react out, he knows his brother is upset and he knows, not talking about it, was not going to help.  
“You’re upset, it’s obvious why, I messed up.” Sam paused and seemed to hide behind his wings. Dean was hit with Sam’s pity party, and now he wonders why did taste like a mountain rain storm up in here. But then he got it, Sam was beating himself over this, he can feel the self-hatred, and then Sam started to compare himself to Lucifer.  
That had Dean up an over Sam with a crashing hug.  
“Don’t ever think that!” Dean yelled.  
“I am a monster,” Sam said as he started convulsing.  
“No that’s just Lucifer’s memories, you’re latching on to them, I mean yes you messed up royally, but you did them with good intentions. Who would have known that Lilith was the last seal, huh?” Dean says latching into Sam that Dean is getting a massive sense of déjà vu. Michael’s memories are giving him a memory of Michael comforting his little brother, it was a very old memory, and Dean knew what to do, his wings turned warm, they wrapped around Sam’s big frame, the wings covered them up, nice and cozy and Dean lays his hands on Sam’s back bringing closer to him and just closing his eyes.  
And there they were, Sam and Dean, hugging it out.   
Because, Dean can’t stay mad at his bitch little brother.  
And, because loves conquer all and all that mushy stuff.   
Or as Dean would imply no chick flick moments, but the truth secretly and not so secretly, Dean loves them chick flick moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'll see you all next week, where we catch up with the Michael and Lucifer.


	4. Catching Up with Mikey and Luci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Expected Lucifer and Michael Try to Off One Another

It was quite a surprise for the two brothers to have a civil conversation on getting off the plane, once turbulence was non-existent and the plane leveled up to land, Lucifer and Michael came into agreement that their objective was first getting off the plane safely, which meant following procedure and making the flight attendants life easier. Once they got out of the plane and it seemed they were being led to go through proper channels Michael and Lucifer ditched where their flight passengers were being led to check for passports. They didn’t have the passports to begin with and they decided to run away, as the two climbed a fence that was high up and quite a difficult for the two former Archangels. Lucifer fell right on his ass the first try, Michael climbed that fence like a pro and at the top offered his brother a hand.

“Fuck you,” Lucifer says distastefully as he grabs on to his brothers’ hand, even if he hated the help.

Michael pulled Lucifer up and the guards started yelling at them to stop, they were ignored as the brothers ran out of the airport like a hell hound was on there trail.

Lucifer and Michael stopped running once they’ve got somewhere with no humans in sight just an empty parking lot with a closed off dinner.

“I can’t breathe,” Lucifer has trouble catching his breath, this was so new to him, his heart hammered against his chest and he just felt like something was wrong, and of course things were wrong he was human for fucks sake!

“That’s,” Michael huffs. “Is completely normal.” Michael takes a deep breath in through his nose and out. He comes closer to Lucifer and breaths exaggerated breaths for Lucifer to follow. “You good?” Michael asks.

Lucifer nods and then suddenly Michael gets punched.

“That’s for locking me up,” Lucifer growls.

“Oh, we’re going to start that now,” Michael frowns up to his brother who stands over him.

Lucifer grins satisfied with his well-executed punch to Michael’s/Dean’s face.

“You locked me up,” Lucifer spats.

“Yeah well you were acting up, started creating all sorts of chaos what was I supposed to do!? Slap you in the wrist and leave you off with a warning, locking you up was better alternative than you dead, so I took it,” Michael growled out as he picks himself up and walks up to Lucifer face in constrained rage.

“Oh, so you don’t want me dead?” Lucifer spiels, not believing his brothers bull shit. “This Apocalypse is all about us killing each other, sure we’re human I’m Sam Winchester and your Dean. It’s a little different than expected but here we are in our true vessels, so why shouldn’t I just kill you?”

“How about we don’t kill each other that’s always a better option,” Michael snarks.

“Oh, just like that, we just ignore everything in the past.”

“No, your right we can’t ignore the past,” Michael whispers to himself and tackles Lucifer to the ground, they wrestle, they punch, bite, they fight to win, and injuries are exchanged, but before things get too ugly, they’re interrupted by Castiel who grabs them and pushes them apart.

“That is enough you two,” Castiel gravels out.

“Castiel,” Michael recognizes.

Lucifer and Michael back up, but Castiel grabs each by the arm with a strong grip.

And then Castiel touches each of there foreheads and they know no more.

* * *

When Castiel comes back he’s looking at Dean and Sam hugging again. He knows the Winchesters love each other very much, but can they stop. It’s uncomfortable because he keeps seeing Lucifer and Michael, but Castiel has to remind himself that it’s Sam and Dean.

“That was quick,” Dean praises.

Castiel can’t help himself, he bows at the praise.

“Well I guess it’s time to see if we can just posses our bodies,” Sam says as he moves around towards Castiel nervously.

“We really hope this works,” Dean says as he just gets a running start and dives to his body and surprise surprise he’s entering by his mouth. He feels Michael, but he’s out like a light. He’s back inside his body, feeling the power of Michael’s grace and it feel right. He opens his eyes and turns up to see Sam’s incorporeal Archangelness looking at Dean with surprise.

“Go on ahead Sammy, there is no consent to something that is already yours.”

Sam dives in and experience the same thing, the Winchesters are reunited with their bodies and Team Free Will is up better than ever ready to face the Apocalypse head on.


	5. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby catches up on the Freaky Friday situation.

Once Team Free Will touch down on earth they’re met with Angel radio blowing out in their heads with panic, but that wasn’t just it, Sam felt something else.  
“I think there was downside to all this,” Sam cringes at the enochian speech that he can understand now, it’s excessive and Angels are talking over one another, it’s hard to concentrate.  
“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “They just noticed Michael isn’t home.”  
“No Dean that’s no it. When I touched down on earth I felt it, I released the Horsemen of the Apocalypse.”  
Memories and plans slide onto their heads, this Apocalypse was thought out very well. Lucifer didn’t have to do anything, he just had to get a vessel and tada! Apocalypse time.  
Man did Team Free Will have a mess to clean up.  
“What do you mean you released the Horsemen?” Castiel demands.  
Castiel then gets info dumbed on him, telepathically, and it makes him angry. To anyone else, Cas looks stoic, but Dean and Sam can see Cas’s wings now, and Castiel is very expressive.  
“Cas I’m sorry,” Sam tries to soothe but he stopped to see Cas’s anger not directed at him, but directed at Dean. Dean wonders why would Cas be angry at him? Sure Dean just shared how Heaven and Hell had manipulated them from the very start for the Apocalypse, but they already knew that. Why? Oh… and then Dean gets it. Cas is not mad at him he’s mad at Michael, mad at Michael’s orders. He’s mad at the Dick he’s possessing, and now Dean doesn’t feel that bad that he is actually possessing someone, but then again said someone wanted to possess him with no regard of the human casualties he could have left behind.  
“Michael!”  
Dean cringes at the scream, which he recognizes as Raphael. Dean brings up the mental walls to keep Raphael’s voice away, even if the call was tempting. It was a cry for help, Raphael needed help, sympathy swoops in, but then Dean remembers, he killed Cas, your not in the same side.  
“Dean?” asks Sam, concerned as he notices the mental walls.  
“Raphael,” Dean answers. “We should get moving.”  
Dean flies and Sam and Cas follow as they land next to the Impala at Bobby’s place.  
Bobby had been asleep, but he’s a light sleeper and heard the knock. They wait for Bobby to meet up with them at the door. Dean could feel Bobby’s weariness, he knows he’s going to have a spectacle Bobby on his hands and he’s trying to come off human, and he hates that he’s trying to be human, stupid Michael instincts. But he knows he has to lay this on Bobby gently.  
“Dean, you’re okay,” he said relived. “What happened? You just disappeared, are you okay?” Bobby asks.  
“We’re fine Bobby,” Dean assures him and then Bobby flings Dean some holy water.  
“Really Bobby?” Dean asks.  
“You can never be too careful,” Bobby shrugs while he finishes testing Dean and lets him in.  
“I’m sorry Bobby,” Sam comes next.  
“Demon blood?” Bobby asks.  
“It’s gone,” Dean says as Bobby tests Sam with a silver coin dipped in holy water.  
“Are you sure?” Bobby asks.  
“I’m sure,” Dean says as he looks Sam over with Michael’s fourth dimensional eye, Sam’s clean, Lucifer’s wings are a little gritty at the tips, but Dean assumes it’s just a side effect for Lucifer being in Hell for so long.  
Bobby looks uneasily at Cas as he walks up to him.  
“Hello Bobby,” Cas tries to be polite and gives an awkward smile, while wondering did he do it right.  
“So you’re helping us now,” Bobby asks.  
“Yes,” Cas nods, and keeps his words short, he doesn’t know how much Dean wants Bobby to know.  
‘The truth,’ Dean answers Cas, and then turns to Sam who just looks resigned to look guilty, because they were going to tell Bobby the truth.  
“So what happened?” Bobby asks.  
“Bobby were going to need you to listen to the very end, some of things were going to tell you may be impossible,” Dean pauses.  
“Look Dean if your trying to spare my feelings, don’t. It doesn’t matter son. Tell me whats happening so I can help you, start at the beginning where did you go,” Bobby gestures for everyone to sit down, but Cas would rather stand for this. He was weary.  
“Cas sit down,” Dean orders, Cas’s weariness is starting to ruffle his feathers.  
Cas sits down on the floor, and Sam gives Dean his bitch face.  
“Dean,” Sam warns Dean about using Michael’s voice to order Cas around.  
“Sorry Cas,” Dean apologies walking up to him and offering up his hand. Castiel gives him a confused look but takes the offered hand to help him up. Cas and Dean have a short discussion in their heads about why Dean was sorry. To anyone else it’s like they’re eye fucking, but that is not what’s happening. Dean just explained that he can’t control Castiel using Michael’s tone of obedience, that it’s wrong, that he’s sorry. Dean lacks control, he apologizes deeply to him, but this was also an uptake that Castiel has to learn not to listen to Dean’s orders, he’s not Michael, Castiel rebelled this is one of the perks. Castiel has the right to say no. This was important. Free Will.  
Dean and Castiel sit down and Bobby looks between them like what hell was all that, but it seemed that everyone was settled and Bobby was going to get his answers.  
Bobby sure didn’t like them. It stared off well, so Dean got kidnapped by the angels, they were keeping Dean away for a reason. Sam had gone to Ruby had drunk her blood and they went off to kill Lilith before she can break the last seal. Dean gets Cas to help him escape the angels, because as it turns out Lilith is the last seal, Lilith the first demon had to die. Dean and Cas head to Chuck’s house to find out where Sam is, Chuck gives out some spoilers, answers that they need like where the hell Sam is, but the Archangel Raphael appears and Dean gets teleported to Maryland Ilchester to stop Sam while Castiel dies trying to keep Dean away from the Heavenly Host. Bobby had frowned at that, Castiel dies? But he decides not to interrupt and let them continue, Dean did warn it would be hard to believe. So, Sam heads into St. Mary’s Convent with Ruby to kill Lilith, he doesn’t know that Ruby was double crossing him, he didn’t know, he was being played. So, Sam kills Lilith and Lucifer is set free.  
Now Bobby thought that would be it, they’re fucked but that’s when the story turns weird, because what the fuck! Bobby couldn’t comprehend what they were telling him. Like, ‘ Are you pulling my leg! Are you guys being fucking serious with me now?’  
Dean and Sam Winchester are fucking Archangels!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter, will come out next week, its short, but I'm going to try and make this a weekly thing, to make sure I actually finish this story, I'm giving myself deadlines. This is my goal for this story, thanks for reading!


End file.
